Love Tied Up In A Knot
by Nickernack
Summary: Can you love your kidnapper? 15 year old Tifa is in an arranged marriage and abused by her father who is an alcholic. But one night during a party her life is changed when she is kidnapped. Updated whenever I get to it! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Tifa's Life

**Hey there everyone, this is my first Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction. Please keep in mind that I don't know much about this game. I only saw the movie Advent Children and watched a thing where it showed stuff from the game.**

**So please excuse my inaccuracy anyway here is the story I'll try my best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tifa, Cloud, Rude, Yuffie, Rino, Vincent, or any of the other Final Fantasy VII characters I may put on here. Satoru however is my character though.**

**Chapter One**

Tifa woke up in the morning once again angry that her life was going the way it was. Her parents lived above a store that was open 24 seven and most the time they got robbed when ever her careless brother Reno ran the shop at nights. Tifa's parents were also old fashioned and they had arranged her marriage before she had been married.

Tifa wanted nothing to do with her family because of that. Reno was different however he did not have an arrange marriage like she did, Reno was a rebel teenager in a way, and was already pronounce a disgrace to his family after he had stolen a car in 8th grade and also lost his virginity by the age of 15.

Now he was 18 years old and considered an adult all though he is still stuck with the family business, he never thought that he would stay for very long with his guitar and singing skills.

"Tifa its time for you to get out of bed and open the store for the day sweetie." called my mother cheerfully. Tifa pulled the covers over her head and called back to her.

"I don't feel well mother I want to sleep." Tifa listened to her mothers footsteps running up the stairs. She felt a hand press against the covers and pull the covers away from her daughters head.

"Sweet heart that's not an excuse you need to work for the money okay, remember your birthday is only two days away sweetie." Tifa looked at her mothers face and rolled over facing away from her.

"The day I fucking get married!" Tifa mumbled, but it didn't matter how low she said it her mother heard it anyway.

"**What did you say young lady!"** She yelled angrily, she grabbed Tifa's arms and pulled on her, Tifa looked at her with fright in her eyes. Her mother looked at her in rage and yanked her onto the floor, and then her mother yelled for her husband to walk in to Tifa's bed room.

Tifa knew the kind of trouble she was going to be in now. She closed her eyes tightly and knowing the trouble she was in. After her mother told her father what she said her father grabbed his belt and started to whip her with it, Tifa's frantic cries of pain were heard by her brother's ears. Reno dragged himself out of the bed and went to Tifa's room, when he got there he found his sister lying on the floor motionlessly tears coming from her eyes.

Her father lifted the belt again and whipped her more, it felt like an eternity by the time her father was done beating her.

"**You stay in here and think of what you has done dishonoring your mother! "** He cried. He grabbed his wife and pulled her quickly out the door and locked it shut. Tifa stayed lying on the floor for an hour before she felt like she could walk again. She walked in her bath room which was in another room attach to the bed room.

She opened the medicine cabinet and started wrapping up her legs and arms, and since she could not reach her back she let it bleed a little more until she got into the shower and tried cleaning her wounds. Tifa sat down in the shower and let the water pour over her body as she was done cleaning herself.

"It stings!" She whispered to herself, as if someone would reply and hear what she said. She heard the bell on top of the store door ring. She wanted to see who it was so she turned of the shower and quickly opened the bathroom vent and listened attentively.

She could hear her mother's voice calling cheerfully to who ever enter the store. She could just picture her mother bowing politely in the Japanese way, since her mother was Japanese.

"Why hello Satoru, yes Tifa is upstairs I heard the water running so I think she has taken a shower awaiting your morning visit no doubt." She said in her normal tone

"Here are the keys I bet you can't wait for your wedding day soon."

"I can't." he simply replied in a cheery voice. It wasn't long before Tifa could hear his footsteps climbing up the stairs. Tifa quickly closed the vent and tried getting her clothes on before he came in.

"Tifa?" He said peeking in through the door. Tifa turned around while putting on her t-shirt which had a heart on it, she luckily already had her shorts on, but her hair was still untidy.

"Hello sir…" she bowed to him in respect, but he merely motioned for her to stand. Satoru the boy she was engage too was a tall 15 year old boy, black hair, kind face as well as kind brown eyes. He was very kind to everyone he met there was never a moment Tifa heard him yell.

But all the same she did not love him, she wanted someone else to love someone she truly loved and that she knew loved her back. Satoru and Tifa sat there for a while in an awkward silence and then Satoru walked over nervously.

"Tifa, I can't wait till we are finally married so I already decided that maybe we should have a party like normal teenagers have." Tifa scowled at that idea and walked to a window looking out of it.

"We aren't normal…" she replied. Satoru walked up behind her and threw his arms around her.

"I thought you might have rejected my offer so I already sent out invitations!"

"**What!"** Tifa yelled, flinging his arms off of her shoulders.

"Your coming under my command you can't dishonor your finance." Tifa stopped and looked toward the floor sadly.

"I know I can't dishonor the family… fine." Tifa breathed.

"You will come…?" he asked almost as if I had a choice. Tifa nodded her head silently to him; he smiled at her and then walked up to her and bent in to kiss her on the lips. She turned her head and instead he kissed her cheek, Satoru was too wrapped up in her approval that he didn't notice.

"I will have my mother and Mrs. Lockhart work on your dress for the party!" he quickly left and closed the door and ran down stairs. Tifa waited patiently for his foot steps to fade further before she collapsed on her bed and began to cry into her pillow.

"**I hate you!"** she screamed silently so no one but herself could hear, she cried until her eyes couldn't give anymore tears and her head hurt and she felt tired.

**Mean While…**

Cloud, watched the city from a cliff just outside the town that was partly lit, that night it was a very warm night and the fire flies were in the grass lighting up the whole cliff side. He stuck his sword into the ground and knelt down in the grass; he grabbed a tape recorder and said.

"I'm entering the town tomorrow at twelve o'clock." He said darkly, he gently took his hand that held the tape recorder down and concentrated on what his plan was. He lifted his hand to his mouth again and said.

"I will take the girl for ransom and exit the city as planed then things will go from there." He put the tape recorder back into his pocket and started the camp fire, and pitched the tent to wait for morning to come.

**Alright that's all for now I know this chapter wasn't very exciting but next chapter should be a little bit better okay guys. And to avoid confusion I'm writing down the roles of people in the story, next chapter is the party.**

**Roles:**

**Reno: Plays the role as Tifa's brother in this story.**

**Rude: Reno's best friend.**

**Yuffie: Tifa's best friend.**

**Vincent: Yuffie's boyfriend.**

**Cloud: You'll know later…**

**Please R&R and please no Flames…**


	2. Party Time

**Alright, everyone I wanted to put up the second chapter as soon as possible before I am leaving for the day for my boyfriend's house. Anyway I hope you like this chapter better than the last chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

Tifa sat up on her bed feeling drunk, her head felt like it was spinning from all the crying she had done last night, ever night she would cry now. She looked at her alarm clock beside her bed on the night stand it was six in the mourning, it wouldn't have been until an hour later that she would have to wake up.

She whipped her eyes in exhaustion and staggered into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, her face was pale, and her eyes were red. She gently put her fingers through her hair feeling the knots and tangles in her hair; she grabbed a brush and brushed her hair. Then she went into the living room to find her father with a bottle of sake in his hand.

She approached him with great caution knowing that her father would hit her if she did something wrong. She stepped into the middle of the room.

"Father…" she said quietly.

"**What the hell do you want!"** He said angrily, looking up at me with angry eyes that were blood shot, his hair was messy, and his shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned, he was sweating also.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked carefully choosing her words afraid of what he might do or say if she had said something wrong, or did something to offend him.

"**Am I alright!"** He repeated angrily, standing up. **"Look at you sitting there pale in the face you look hideous go back in your room I don't want to see you like that!"** he yelled at her. When Tifa didn't move he slammed the glass of sake to the floor, breaking the glass bottle at Tifa's feet.

"**Go to your room now!"** Tifa hesitated; he grabbed Tifa by the hair and threw her to the wall with great force. Tifa cried from the pain, he pulled on her hair his sake smelling breath on her.

"**Wimp!"** he said, and then he threw her to the door to the living room. Tifa stumbled and then quickly got up and ran into her room crying hard. Reno walked past her and walked into the living room where his drunken father was.

"You don't need to hurt her ya know!" Reno scowled at his father.

"**Don't look at me like that boy!"** Reno, turned around and walked out of the room, he glanced at his father and yelled back.

"**Your drunk old man!"** Reno called to his father, then quickly walked to Tifa's room when he got to her room he gently knocked on her door.

"Yo, Tifa can I come in sis?" he waited by the door for a moment as he waited for his sister to open the door. The door opened quietly, Tifa slowly walked back to her bed tears still in her eyes; she sat down on her bed and looked down at her feet. Reno sat beside her and watched her cry for a moment then he took his little sister and hugged her and tried comforting her.

"Tifa he didn't mean anything that he said sis." he still held his little sister in his embrace she was soaking his shirt with tears.

"I'm sorry Reno!" She choked out.

"For what?" He asked, he grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look at him. Their eyes met but Tifa flinched away.

"**Don't look at me I'm ugly!"** she yelled, her own words shook Tifa and frightened Reno a bit. Reno then scowled and grabbed his sister tightly but gently by the arms.

"**I may not know anything about girls or how to cheer them up but I know your pretty I know a lot of men that would be lucky to have ya sis!"** Tifa's eyes were still glanced past Reno like he wasn't there. Reno let go of her arms and looked at her face.

"If you ever get into trouble I'll come to help you, father won't hurt you anymore…" He said the words in all most a whisper. Tifa continued to stare past him.

"Sis you are who you are and no one can change you know matter how hard they hit you or hurt you with words your strong, don't believe whatever father says okay sis, think of my advice alright." Reno got up and started to leave the room, as he left the room about to close the door, Tifa called out in a shaky voice.

"Reno… thank you… you're a good brother… thank you for the advice." Reno smiled.

"No problem sis." he closed the door and was satisfied, there was no more crying from his sister's bed room it was both relieving and somehow missed. She was crying every single night now and it was almost like an eternity since there was actually a night where she was peaceful. Reno only wished he could cure his families' pain and suffering especially Tifa's.

Tifa went back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror again, her hair was messed up again her eyes were a darker red, and her face red. She grabbed some toilet paper and blew her nose then went back to the mirror.

"Reno says I'm pretty. But I'm not pretty yet." she smiled and the splashed water in her face, and then took some medicine for her headache, and went back to bed. It wasn't long after that when her mother had awoken her from her sleep.

"Tifa, here is your dress for tonight's party try it on!" Tifa could tell that her mother was very excited about this night as though it was a prom night. Tifa smiled at her mother and took the dress it was a beautiful white dress, with thin straps, the top of the dress had white flowers in the center of each flower had a white bead in it, there were light purple strikes running from the top all the way to the bottom of the dress.

"Mother its beautiful, wait here and I'll put it on." Tifa walked into the bathroom in and changed a few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in her beautiful dress.

"Mother, thank you…" Tifa's mother put her hair up in a small bun and put a flower in her hair.

"There, now we need to put a little make up on and then your all finished." her mother walked down stairs with Tifa to show the family her beautiful dress for tonight's party. Reno and Rude were down stairs talking and gawking at big breasted women that walked into the store to buy food and what ever they needed.

"Hey, boys look at what we have here." called Tifa's mother, Reno and Rude turned around to look at Tifa.

"Wow!" Reno and Rude looked surprised at Tifa's dress, Reno walked to his sister with a wide smile on his face.

"See I told that there was a beautiful girl in that bed room of yours." Tifa smiled and laughed a little her mother gently laid a hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"Now go up stairs and hang that dress up we don't want that dressed to get dirty while you work honey."

"Yeah, okay…" Tifa turned around and went up stairs and changed into her normal clothes. Her mother waited for her down stairs and handed her an apron, Tifa strapped on her apron and went by the cash register.

It wasn't long before Satoru came by for his morning visit and talked to Tifa about the dance that afternoon. Later when Tifa was done with her shift she went up stairs into her room and took a shower, then got dressed for the party when she went down stairs Satoru was waiting in a black tux.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a questioning look on his face, Tifa nodded silently. He held out his arm to her and she took it.

"_This is so stupid!"_ Thought Tifa scowling. Satoru led her through the door, there was a black limonene waiting for them. He opened the door for her after she was inside he crawled in after her. When they got to the party Satoru and Tifa went their separate ways, Tifa stayed next to the door while Satoru went and started to flirt with other girls.

Tifa slumped down against the wall with a cup full of punch in her hands, then she straitened up when there was a familiar voice screaming and yelling through the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon, hey don't touch me there!" there was a loud smack in someone's face and then the person in question finally came into view.

"Hey, there Tifa!" Yelled Yuffie happily, waving with one hand as the other was dragging Vincent along through the crowd. When they finally reached Tifa, Yuffie put her hands on her knees and started panting; Vincent was suddenly pushed into Yuffie when he accidentally touched her bottom.

"Oh, trying to feel me up are you!" Yuffie punch Vincent angrily in the head, then returned her attention to Tifa.

"How are you holding up Tifa?" she asked,

"Not too good." She answered. Yuffie smiled thinking of a way to possible make her friend forget about what was on her mind.

"So have you been doing a little something, something with Satoru lately?" Tifa looked up at Yuffie quickly her face red from embarrassment.

"**What no I could never have sex with Satoru I don't love him and he doesn't love me!"** Tifa yelled angrily.

"Oh, come on Tifa we were just joking, weren't we Vincent." Vincent was about to drink some more punch when Yuffie hit him in the back causing him to spill his punch all over himself. Tifa smiled a little realizing that Yuffie was only trying to cheer her up, a slow dance started to play and everyone and their partners started to dance to the song that was playing.

"Yeah, alright come on Vincent, catch up with you later Tifa. Oh and I'll be stealing that dress later." Yuffie turned away and started dragging Vincent onto the dance floor by his sleeve. Tifa looked over to Satoru who already found another girl to dance with. She gave up and waited for Yuffie and Vincent to come back. After a while there was a panic everyone started running. Tifa stood up confused of everything that was happening.

Everyone was running trying to get outside or escape from whatever was causing the panic. It wasn't long before Yuffie and Vincent found Tifa through the crowed of people running around.

"**Tifa come on!"** yelled Yuffie grabbing on to her wrist and pulling her into a closet near by hoping that the person that broke in wasn't able to find us.

"Yuffie Vincent what happened?"

"**Shhh!"** Yuffie put her ear up to the door listening.

Tifa and Vincent were also listening to foots steps walking calmly down the hall, then they stoped in front of the closet. Yuffie and Tifa both held their breaths hoping that he wasn't going to check the closet, there was a long pause for a while and then the foot steps calmly walked away from the door. Yuffie, Tifa and Vincent waited before going out to see if anyone was hurt.

Yuffie and Vincent were the first to leave the closet, when they saw that everything was clear they motioned for Tifa to come out of the closet. As Tifa left the closet and close the door she felt a leather glove move over her mouth and a blade press against her throat. Yuffie and Vincent turned around staring at the man who was threatening Tifa.

"**Anyone move and Tifa gets her throat slashed!"** He held a sword to Tifa's throat and he made no attempt to hide his face from anyone, and he held the same calm expression on his face, he was taller than Tifa but he didn't look much older than 17.

"**Let her go!"** yelled Yuffie she grabbed a shuriken and threw it at him but he merely flung it away with his sword, then returned the sword to Tifa's neck and made a small cut with it. Tifa flinched from the pain.

"Now stay where you are and I won't hurt Tifa…" he said obviously putting a lot of thought into how he was going to escape.

"How do you know Tifa?" Asked Vincent quickly but calmly.

"**None of your business!"** he yelled, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"There." on the ceiling was a wide window that had a clear view of the sky. His smiled widened. He quickly grabbed a near by vase and threw it at Yuffie and Vincent who jumped away from it quickly. He threw Tifa over his shoulder then he jumped on the stair case and jumped against the walls breaking the window on the ceiling and jumped off the roof.

Yuffie and Vincent ran through the back door and tried running after him, the boy led them into the woods, and Tifa kept screaming trying to make enough sound for Yuffie and Vincent to fallow by since the woods were really dark.

"**Damn it girl shut up!"** he suddenly stopped at the edge of the cliff, there was a river running through the cliff and it wasn't that far of a jump. Yuffie and Vincent's footsteps and voice grew louder.

"Hmmm I guess this will do then." Tifa turned to look at what he was saying and then it dawned on her.

"**Oh gods please tell me you aren't going to jump off here!"** Her eyes widened as she stared down at the water over his shoulder.

"I guess that would be a problem since your wearing white." he smirked a little bit but then Yuffie and Vincent caught his eyes.

"Sorry, but we really have no choice!" he yelled to Tifa as he jumped off of the cliff into the water.

Getting to the surface of the water was hard for Tifa because of the dress that was causing her to sink a little bit. Her kidnapper reached the surface but when he realized Tifa hadn't come up yet he dove under and ripped part of the dress of. And pulled her to the surface to breathe. Tifa gasped air into her lungs, her kidnapper grabbed her around the waist and pulled on a bank leading up to a road.

When she caught her breath he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder again and ran across the road to a motor cycle. He put her on the ground and got on.

"Get on back, if you hesitate or even refuse to listen I will kill you so fast you won't know that you were killed!" he sad quickly and coldly. Tifa quickly got on the back of the motorcycle and he drove off with her, Tifa wasn't sure if Yuffie and Vincent had fallowed them or not but she knew they weren't going to be able to catch up at the pace they were going at.

Tifa felt a rush of fright and excitement run through she wonder what was in store for her now. If she was going to get killed, be spared or… worst. She thought of the worst cases of kidnapping first but didn't know which ones to expect to happen all she could think of was that she was going to die.

**Alright everyone this is the end of the second chapter, I know that the personalities of the characters are really off but I really tried my best on getting them right. And I've already started on the third chapter, I'm hoping to get four chapters up before school starts maybe five I don't know.**

**Please R&R for me it really helps.**


	3. Call Me Cloud

**See, told you I was going to have the third chapter up real soon. I've been watching Advent Children a lot lately; I'm trying to get all their personalities down but from what everyone has read you can tell I'm not doing so well.**

**Anyway chapter three everybody!**

**Chapter Three**

After a few hours of driving through the city and through the deserts and fields they finally stopped, Tifa was still damp and cold from jumping in the water and had no change of clothes to change into. She sat on the ground shivering while the kidnapper walked off somewhere. A few minutes later he came back with some clothes.

"Here…" he handed Tifa the clothes that he had in his hands. "Change into them alright." he then pointed to a bolder where they were.

"Go change behind that bolder." she took the clothes and went behind the bolder to change. They were a bit baggy but it was better than wearing the torn up dress she had on. He looked at her for a few minutes and then sighed.

"Alright then… turn around girl and put your hands behind your back." Tifa did as he asked and he hand cuffed her, his hands were gentle Tifa didn't think that was how a kidnappers hands were supposed to feel like.

"Now get on the ground." She did so and he grabbed a leather belt and tied her legs together with it, then grabbed a cloth.

"Open your mouth." When she opened her mouth he put the cloth inside and then secured it with another one and tied it around her head. He then picked her up and sat her against the bolder.

"There you can't get away now even though you can't get far anyway I don't want to take a chance." Tifa watched him walk away until he was out of sight. She sat there for what seemed like hours, she was about to fall sleep when she heard a strange noise that caused her to wake. She looked around anxiously and then heard something howl behind the boulder. She turned around and saw that a pack of some hungry wolves coming toward the bolder.

She knew that she was most likely lunch for them. She squirmed trying to get her hands in front of her, she pulled her hands under her legs so they were now in front of her, she quickly worked on the belt binding her legs together when that was undone she looked behind her to see that they were closer. She took off the gage and picked herself up and started to run. The wolves saw her and started to run after her, she tripped on a small cactus and cut open her leg, she cried out in pain the wolves had caught up with her and started to lung on top of her, she flinched trying to prepare for what was about to happen. There was a slicing sound and yelping. She opened her eyes to see the kidnapper standing in front of her, he turned around and picked her up over his shoulder and started to walk back to their camp site.

"Girl, your more trouble than your worth." he said walking calmly.

"My name is not girl it's Tifa!" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I know." Tifa was curious about him; she was taught that when ever a child or teen was kidnapped there was always a sexual motive to it but this guy doesn't seem to have those intentions.

"Hey, do you have a name I could call you by?" He looked over at her and sighed.

"I guess there's no point in you calling me kidnapper or whatever." he looked at the star filled sky wondering if it was a good idea, but then again he really didn't care he knew he wasn't going to keep her around for very long anyway.

"Call me Cloud…" he said he sat her down inside the tent and looked at her leg for a minute then grabbed some medicine and poured it over her leg. Tifa screamed from all the stinging it did, he picked up a sewing kit, and then grabbed some rubbing alcohol, and poured some in the cap. He took a needle and let it sit in the rubbing alcohol for a while, then took the needle and a black thread and started to sew up her leg. Tifa squirmed and let out frightened cries watching what he was doing to her leg.

Cloud looked up at her and the sighed again, but he kept working on the wound she felt a little dizzy from watching him sew the skin together, and then she passed out. Cloud looked at her when he was done and watched her for a few minutes.

"Pitiful." He walked over to his bag and grabbed a blanket and threw it over her carelessly. He took out his sword and sat by the entrance of the tent keeping watch for anything that could attack them, or anyone that had happen to wonder out this far and catch him with Tifa.

**Mean While…**

Yuffie and Vincent were sitting on the front steps of Satoru's mansion patiently awaiting the identity of the man who had kidnapped their best friend. They had been watching the crowed of people from the party for sometime now, some of them were being questioned or huddling together in a group trying to keep warm from the cold air.

"I wonder why he wanted Tifa…" said Yuffie, holding the wool blanket closer around her trying to keep in the heat.

"I wonder how he new Tifa's name it concerns me a great deal." Vincent pulled the wool blanket off of him and gave to Yuffie, who looked like she needed it the most.

"**Can't believe we lost them!"** Yelled Yuffie angrily, dropping the blankets onto the marble steps. Vincent grabbed the blanket and held it up to Yuffie, she paused and looked at him for a moment and grabbed the blanket.

"After all the swimming we did you would catch a cold from the outside air." Yuffie smiled and pulled the wool blanket over her and patted Vincent lightly on the back.

"Thank you Vincent…" A police officer turned from the car and walked up to Yuffie and Vincent. He held a pen and a clip board close to him; he was no doubt filling out on a report about the incident that happened a few hours ago.

"You the kids who hid and tried to save the victim." Vincent and Yuffie nodded impatiently, the officer smiled and then scribbled on the sheet of paper on the clip board.

"Alright, what are your names and we may need to have you phone numbers and addresses just incase." The police officer held his pen ready; Vincent took a step toward the police officer and told him his name, phone number, and address. When the police officer looked at Yuffie waiting for her to recite her name and number, she just scowled at him.

"Why do you need to know our names and stuff like that?" She asked, the officer sighed and rolled his eyes impatiently he was obviously asked this question a lot now and very tired of it.

"We need them in case we need more information on the case…" Yuffie sighed and then recited her name, address, and phone number, Yuffie and Vincent sat back down on the steps and waited for the usual long list of questions.

"Alright, what was your relationship with the victim?" Yuffie put a hand on her head and looked up at the police officer.

"We were best friends, as for the kidnapper no we did not know him and we're sure that Tifa didn't no him either."

"Alright, now what happened when the panic--" Yuffie cut him off when she saw Reno's car pull up in the drive way, Vincent and Yuffie immediately jumped up from the steps and ran over to the car. As they approached Reno and Rude both stepped out of the car and ran over to them.

"Yuffie, Vincent I heard what happened who was the one who got kidnapped." Reno demanded. Rude stood next to him just as tense as he was.

"I'm sorry Reno we tried stopping him but he got away from us before we could stop him." Reno turned around and struck the hood of the car angrily.

"**God damn it!"** he punched the hood of his car three more times and dented the hood. Rude walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Soon another car that Yuffie and Vincent recognized pulled up into the driveway. Tifa's mother had jumped out of the car she ran to Reno and put her hands on his shoulders.

"**Where's Tifa where is my daughter!"** she begged her son to tell her in desperation her eyes were red from the crying she had done, Reno picked up his head his face both angry and sad. Then Tifa's father got out of the car, Reno pushed his mother out of the way and stomped over to his father and punched him in the face.

"**Reno!"** yelled his mother, this caught the attention of the police officers and they ran over and held him back struggling to pull Reno away from him. Yuffie watched Reno sadly watching him struggle to land another punch on his father.

"**You're insane Reno!"** his father yelled after him.

"**I wouldn't be too surprised if you had something to do with this you drunken bastard!"** Reno screamed, Rude paused and then fallowed the police officers who where dragging him away. Once Reno had calmed down he offered a ride to Yuffie and Vincent, Vincent was the first to be dropped off since his house was the closest to the mansion. Once Yuffie had gotten home it was already three o'clock in the morning.

"Mom are you home?" Yuffie walked into the kitchen to find a note she read and then crumpled it up and threw away in anger then stormed off to her room, thinking of her best friend who she knew would be lost forever if not she would never be the same again. She cried knowing that at that moment the friend she knew and loved would be under going something horrible.

**Alright everyone that's it, I will try getting the next chapter in really soon. Thank you for the nice reviews everyone it really helps me.**

**Please R&R again!**


End file.
